vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls
Mystic Falls is a picturesque town located in central Virginia with a former population of 6,923 people, now approximately around 15 due to the Heretics. Aside from the town's foundation in 1860 (in the series' timeline) by the Founding Families, the town also has a long history of vampires, witches and werewolves, causing Mystic Falls to be an uncanny village with a dark secret. Many famous historical occurrences have taken place in Mystic Falls. Description Mystic Falls, which was once a hotbed of supernatural events, became one of the few places (if not the only one) in the world where non-traditional magic had no effect (although all magic, including traditional magic, was ineffective); therefore, the majority of supernatural species, and magical artifacts had no effect in the town. As a consequence of the spell that the Travelers cast to undo non-traditional magic within the town borders, a vampire or a hybrid who entered Mystic Falls would have the magic that keeps them vampires slowly stripped away until they finally reverted to the stage in which they existed before being reawakened as a vampire-- a dead body. They would then die the exact same way they died before reawakening in transition to become a vampire (e.g. drowning, snapped neck, slit throat, etc.) and will stay dead due to the lack of magic reanimating their corpses. The magical energy that empowered the Travelers' anti-magic barrier spell, was absorbed by Malachai Parker. As a result, magic can once again exist in Mystic Falls. History Over 1,000 years ago during the Viking era, a family heard of a mystical land from which the inhabitants were blessed with the gift of speed and strength. Desperate to leave the place they currently lived due to the plague and death of a child, they moved to this land where they lived among the special people as equals. Until one day, when the families youngest was killed as he snuck out to watch the beasts turn from human to werewolf. This prompted their mother to create a new, superior race. The remainder of the family fled the village not long after. The magical place was discovered some centuries later by the founding families and named Mystic Falls. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven The Founder's Council The Founders Council is an association of the Founding Families, townspeople who are descended from the original settlers of Mystic Falls, as well as various municipal officials. Such as Alaric Saltzman. Outwardly, it appears to be a civic organization dedicated to celebrating local history. Secretly, the council's mission is to protect the town from supernatural beings, especially vampires. Journals written by members of the Founding Families describing vampires and how to catch and kill them are passed down through subsequent generations. Members As of Season Five, all supernatural beings cannot cross the border into Mystic Falls. But, later in Season Six, the Travelers' anti-magic barrier spell was absorbed by Kai, allowing all the supernatural beings to cross the Mystic Falls border again. *Meredith Fell (outed in Season 3) *Alaric Saltzman *Damon Salvatore Deceased Members *Rudy Hopkins (deceased) *Carol Lockwood (deceased) *John Gilbert (deceased) *Richard Lockwood (deceased) *Brian Walters (deceased) *Bill Forbes (deceased) *Zach Salvatore (deceased) *Grayson Gilbert (deceased) *Miranda Gilbert (deceased) *Mason Lockwood (deceased) *Elizabeth Forbes (deceased) Locations *Town Square *Gilbert House (Destroyed) *Forbes House (Inhabited) *Bennett House (Abandoned) *Donovan House (Abandoned) *Rebekah's House (Abandoned) *Sheila's House *Foreclosed House (Abandoned) *Salvatore Boarding House (Inhabited) *Lockwood Mansion (Inhabited) *Klaus' Family Mansion (Abandoned) *Alaric's Apartment (Abandoned) *Meredith's Apartment (Inhabited) *Martin Families Apartment (Abandoned) *Anna's and Ben's Motel Room (Abandoned) *Pastor's Ranch (Destroyed) *Gilbert Building *Mystic Grill (Rebuilt and restored) *The Town House Cafe *Public Library *Mystic Falls High School *Mystic Falls Hospital *The Stoner Pit *Mystic Falls Medical Center *Mystic Falls Police Station *Mystic Falls Church *Founder's Hall *Town Square *The Lockwood Cellar *The Falls *Warehouse *Fell Warehouse *Vampires' Hideout *Lockwood's Well *Wickery Bridge (Rebuilt) *Cemetery *Fell's Church *Vampire's Tomb (Abandoned) *Secret Cave *Grove Hill Cemetery *Miss Gibbons's House *Washington Street * 1st National of Mystic Falls * Mystic Falls Bank & Loan }} Media The Mystic Falls Daily is the local daily newspaper in Mystic Falls. *'WPKW9' is the major network television affiliate where Logan Fell worked as a field reporter for the newscast and Brady works in tech. *Andie Star was also a local newscaster for WPKW9. Local Events *Back to School Party *Night of the Comet Festival *Sexy Suds Car Wash *Halloween Party *Party at the Grill *Career Night *Battle of Willow Creek *50's Dance *60's Dance *Masquerade *Carnival *Recent Victims Memorial *Gone with The Wind Screening *Night of Illumination *Homecoming Dance *Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser *Council Memorial *Murder House Party *Winter Wonderland *Prom *Graduation *Mystic Falls Tree Lighting Ceremony Founding Events *Founder's Party and Heritage Display (seen in Family Ties) *Founder's Day Fundraiser and Bachelor Raffle (seen in A Few Good Men) *Founder's Day Kick-Off Party (seen in Under Control) *Miss Mystic Falls Pageant (seen in Miss Mystic Falls and My Brother's Keeper) *Founder's Day Celebration (seen in Founder's Day) *Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day (seen in Kill or Be Killed) Trivia *Due to legal conflict, the town was named Mystic Falls, instead of Fell's Church like in the novels. **This is because there's a Fall's Church, VA and the town names are similar. *In Home, it's revealed the town's population is 6,923. *Mystic Falls is located between Lynchburg, Virginia and Charlottesville, Virginia, according to the map on episode Rose. **Amusingly, in the vicinity of where Mystic Falls is shown on the map, there is an unincorporated community named Damon. *Mystic Falls is the place where Esther created the first vampires over a thousand years ago. *Mystic Falls is the place where werewolves have resided for more than a thousand years. *Mystic Falls is the birthplace of most of the Originals. *Mystic Falls is the birthplace of two of Amara's doppelgängers, Tatia and Elena Gilbert. ** It is also the death place of Amara herself and the mortal deaths of all her known doppelgängers, Tatia, Katherine Petrova and Elena Gilbert * Mystic Falls marked the end of a 2,000-year long conflict between Amara, Silas, and Qetsiyah, where they all died there. *Mystic Falls High School was built on a land that was once an Indian village. *The town square is where the natives gathered to worship when the Originals were still humans. *Mystic Falls was marked by an Expression Triangle through the deaths of twelve Town Council members, twelve of Klaus' hybrids, and twelve witches part of Aja's Coven. **However, the Travelers' spell to purge Mystic Falls of "impure" magic may have disempowered the Expression Triangle, rendering it inaccessible to practitioners of Expression. *Mystic Falls will remain a vampire-free town during Season Six.Season Six trailer #02 Though, it has been hinted at by Caroline Dries in a TV Guide interview that Elena, Caroline & Stefan will regain access to the town at some point in Season 6, which mean for only one season will Mystic Falls will be a magic-free zone. *As of ''Home'', Mystic Falls is now the reverse of Storybrooke in Once Upon a Time, where magic only operates from within the town's borders. *In ''I'll Remember'' Caroline learns from her mother Liz that vampires have been lurking around the outside of the anti-magic "bubble" that surrounds Mystic Falls. *It's shown in ''Welcome to Paradise'' that a vampire's compulsion is considered magic, and that a compelled human who enters the borders of the anti-magic spell will have their compulsion stripped away, as evidenced when a girl that Caroline compelled went into town, where the compulsion lifted, and she was able to decide not to do what she was told. This suggests that anyone living in Mystic Falls who has been compelled to forget that they were victim or witness to a vampire attack at some point in time will remember, which could threaten the vampires' identities. *The anti-magic boundary spell created by The Travelers has been removed by Kai, allowing all magic to be present in Mystic Falls once more. *We see Mystic Falls a flash-forward scene in Season Six finale, I'm Thinking Of You All The While. Telling us that the town becomes a ghost town, when Matt as the new Sheriff drives around the ghostly town square. *In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Mystic Falls is evacuated under the false pretense of a gas leak. *Any human found trespassing in Mystic Falls is food for the heretics. References Gallery Mysticfalls1.2.png Mystic Falls 1.png Salvatore Boarding House - Night.png 0504vampires1.jpg IMG00087.jpg Cementary.jpg 500px-MysticFallsLocation.jpg Church.jpg s06-40.jpg DSCN0061.JPG|Lockwood Mansion Exterior DSCN0066.JPG|Lockwood Mansion Ext DSCN0070.JPG DSCN0064.JPG DSCN0074.JPG ED-MANSIONS VirginiaTech.JPG mysticgrill.jpg See also it:Mystic Falls Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Featured Articles